Charlotte Opera
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Whipped Cream; Pirate }} Charlotte Opera is the fifth son of the Charlotte Family, who serves as Totto Land's . He is also a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Opera is an enormous man with an extremely thick body. His head and arms are covered in a semi-liquid substance, which composes a very large beard. He wears a bow tie on his beard, as well as a cape with a high collar. He also wears dotted wristlets and a dotted belt which has the same substance dripping from it. His legs are extremely small in comparison to the rest of his body. Personality Opera seems to be analytical, as he deduced that Luffy must be nearby upon finding the defeated Cracker. He cares for his family as well as the well-being of Sweet City, as he attempted to stop Big Mom from attacking Moscato during her rampage and was shocked to see the defeated Cracker. He has a habit of adding the suffix "-fa" to the end of his sentences. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Whipped Cream, Opera governs over one of the 35 islands in Totto Land. Because of his large size, he has considerable physical strength, as he was able to easily pick up a young boy with one hand. Devil Fruit Opera has seemingly eaten a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate large quantities of cream. By adding "sweetness" to the cream, he can burn anyone who makes contact with it. Techniques * : Opera covers his lower body with a large amount of cream and forms several tentacles with it, giving the overall appearance of a Kraken. He then attacks his opponent with the mass of cream, increasing the sweetness of the cream as he does so. History Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc When Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage in Sweet City, Opera's brother Moscato tried to calm her, but she was hostile towards him. Opera, Galette, and Mont d'Or pleaded for her not to attack Moscato, but she pulled away Moscato's lifespan and killed him, shocking the three siblings and the other citizens of Sweet City. Big Mom was later satiated by Jinbe. Later, Opera removed a young boy from Moscato's body as it was being taken away. Two days later, Opera, Galette, and Mont-d'Or witnessed a defeated Cracker flying into Sweet City. They were appalled to see one of the Sweet Commanders defeated, and Opera deduced that Monkey D. Luffy was near, causing him to put Sweet City into a state of emergency. Soon afterwards, Opera and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. Opera attacked Luffy with massive amounts of cream, increasing its sweetness in order to burn the pirate. Luffy tried to attack Opera, but was put into an illusion by Mont-d'Or. After Luffy and Nami were overwhelmed, the army learned that the vivre card in Nami's possession came from Lola. They then headed back to Sweet City to report to Big Mom with the captive Straw Hats. Trivia *His name is based off opera cake, a French almond sponge cake, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Opera ca:Charlotte Opera ru:Шарлотта Опера it:Charlotte Opera Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists